


the wolf-kissed (part 1)

by lxthdxn



Series: poetries of valhalla [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AND ALSO THE POSSIBLE BAD GRAMMAR, Angst and Feels, Epic Poetry, F/M, Longing, Lowercase, actually haven't finished the game lol, idek what am i doing, may or may not make sense, possibly ooc alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxthdxn/pseuds/lxthdxn
Summary: so, who are you to set such eyes on the wolf-kissed?
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Series: poetries of valhalla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043958
Kudos: 12





	the wolf-kissed (part 1)

_"the wolf-kissed once again has left his mark,  
folks and friends, hark!  
we shall throw a feast,  
for victory was snatched by our beast."_

the pillar of strength was he  
praised for his glories was he  
his name feared by foes  
adored by loyals and allies  
evoking his wrath was none the wise.

_**so, who are you to set such eyes on the wolf-kissed?** _

____

____

a mere lady, filling the spaces;  
threading needles and laces  
endlessly praying for the gods' graces;

____

____

_odin, keep him safe and return him home─_

____

____

a mere lady of the hut at the edge  
of this shire where all are family;  
to love and protect is the pledge  
yet you wonder; wonder if loving him this way is a blasphemy.

____

____

_**so, who are you to set such eyes on the wolf-kissed?**_

____

____

mead in hand, men 'round and there  
you sat a distance away; your soft stare─  
─dug to the back of that blond hair  
the very back always succeed to scare  
yet you wonder; wonder if he would ever care.

____

____

pft. that ambition of yours  
must be kept behind a hundred doors;  
he will never look at you that way,  
let alone indulging you in your dreams of day.

____

____

_**so, who are you to set such eyes on the wolf-kissed?**_

____

____

but, you are the embodiment of patience;  
such as required of you in your dedication  
for men women alike; children─  
─loving your bright smiles and sweet fragrance  
as you flood them with stories of generations.

____

____

but, your beauty and virtue are a fame  
known by the youth and the old;  
perhaps the soldiers, too, speak of your name  
ah, sad that from your back such events unfold.

____

____

_**so, who are you to set such eyes on the wolf-kissed?** ___

______ _ _

_____ _

_you are you;  
the lady who held a love for the drengr  
in silence and prayers you carry it through;_

_____ _

_____ _

_**oh, odin, keep him safe and return him home─  
─for it is only to him that my love is true.** _

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil' sumthin i came up with while playing the game and wanted to share to y'all.


End file.
